Moment Of Truth
by Heleigh
Summary: Harry finally found out Spider-Man's identity. But discovering a big secret like that it's not so easy. Having a discussion with Peter about what happened...will their friendship ever be the same?


**Yep…it was about time that Harry learned Peter's secret. And when I watched his so calm reaction, I can't help thinking that it was a bit weird. So it gave an idea for this one-shot of what happened after the truth was revealed.**

* * *

 _"So, Spider-Man is my best friend."_

 _"Yep."_

Peter and Harry watched as New York was recovering from the Carnage attack. Thanks to Harry's sacrifice, the so-called Venom Bomb which was inside of Oscorp, was destroyed.

To Harry, the last two months were a total mystery. The last thing what he remembered, was getting stuck inside the Anti Venom-symbiote when they were discovering Doc Ock's secret lab.

And he had no idea that his best friend was with him the whole time.

When he found out that his best friend was Spider-Man and Flash was Agent Venom, Harry didn't know what to think. He had flashbacks from the past, where he and Peter were in many different situations and he wasn't aware of his buddy's secret.

Like rumors all over the school.

 _"Hey Pete, they say that Spider-Man goes to this school. Girls love heroes, so how about we spread the rumors to me, huh?"_

Like when he wanted to be a new Spider-Man and Peter pretended not knowing how to be a hero.

 _"But come on, this is the best thing that ever happened! I mean I'm the new improved Spider-Man and everybody loves me!"_

 _"Um, I don't really think you are. Being a superhero isn't so easy."_

 _"What would you know?"_

 _"Well, I don't. I mean it just seems like is not so easy."_

 _"I guess I owe you. Thank you Spider-Man. I'm Harry, Harry Osborn."_

Like when Spider-Man saved him and his father from Doc Ock.

 _"Thank you, for everything."_

 _"It's okay. It's what we do."_

Like when learned that Spider-Man was responsible for his Dad's mutation.

 _"You did this to him? You told me he was attacked!"_

Like how he treated Peter like garbage, but he still tried to be friendly.

 _"I hate you Spider-Man. Leave me and my Dad alone!"_

 _"Harry, you got it all wrong!"_

Harry sighed. Now all this made more sense. Why Peter happened to disappear just before Spider-Man appeared, why he was having so many things to do, all of those excuses and…lies.

Peter noticed that his friend was having a brainstorm. He was nervous and was afraid of what Harry would say. He had been Spider-Man for almost two years and Harry found out until now. And how painful history they once had when Norman was The Goblin. He remembered too clearly how Harry swore revenge and had a huge grudge against him. Was this going to destroy everything?

"Flash…", Peter turned around. "Would you give us a private moment?"

Flash looked two friends and nodded. Peter knew what his other friend was thinking. Flash was thinking about Harry's reaction.

Without any words, Flash put his mask on and swung away. Peter stared after him and turned to see Harry, who was still looking at the city.

"Harry…", Peter began. "What are you thinking?"

Harry was silent for a while and didn't say anything. And finally, he turned to see his friend.

"I…I honestly don't know what to say, Pete. This came out so sudden…"

Peter looked at the ground.

"I know…and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Harry looked at his friend. He felt so sorry for Peter but was also waiting for an explanation.

"Well…I can't deny of being a little disappointed. There are so many things about what I want to ask you…like how did you become Spider-Man?"

"That is actually a very long story", Peter started. "But I guess you remember our field trip to Oscorp?"

"Yeah, what about it?", Harry asked, confused.

"Well…when I was taking a picture of you and MJ, some spider bit me. It was revealed to be a radioactive spider. At first, I felt so sick…and suddenly found out that I had a power to climb on the wall and my sight got better."

"I see…so that's why you stopped wearing glasses. And if you were bitten at Oscorp, it means that my Dad…", Harry said, thinking.

"Yes. Thanks to your father, I got my powers. But I couldn't tell anyone about it, I was so confused back then and a bit scared as well", Peter nodded.

Harry looked his friend and lifted his gaze to the nightly sky. Suddenly, he felt great pain inside his heart.

"Harry…?", Peter asked, worrying.

"I just…I just can't figure out why you didn't tell me sooner. All those disappearances, excuses, lies…if you have told me about your secret, our friendship wouldn't have ever suffered…"

Peter was afraid Harry was going to say that. But the only thing what he could do was try to explain his actions and only hope that Harry would understand.

"Harry, you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. But the truth is that…I was afraid. I was afraid how you might react. And when Norman transformed and you were so mad at me…I just couldn't risk our relationship. I feared I would lose my best friend forever if he knew that I was a part of his father's mutation…", Peter's voice cracked.

Harry stared at Peter and noticed how his friend was hurt. He hasn't even realized before how Peter must have felt under his mask when he was roasting him about his father. All those horrible words, hatred against him…it must be really hard to balance between the roles of Spider-Man and Peter himself.

"Pete…I admit that I really hated Spider-Man when I found out it was his DNA which turned my Dad into that ugly monster. But maybe, just maybe…if I had known that it was you, I wouldn't have been so rude."

Peter lifted his head up and looked his friend, eyes glowing.

"I'm so sorry…for everything!", he suddenly sobbed. "I never wanted to hurt you or Norman! Things just happened and I couldn't do anything…"

Harry was surprised about his friend's reaction. He didn't mean to insult him. This was a hard thing for both of them.

"Pete…", Harry put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "It's okay. I guess we both are a little confused about what happened. And of course, you aren't just a menace. We have to remember that it was my Dad who hired Octavius because of his obsession. I was so blind to realize what he was up to…and how you must have felt when you watched his mutation, unable to do anything."

"I can't ever forget how he screamed when he transformed…gosh it was just horrible!", Peter closed his eyes.

"Luckily I never saw that", Harry smiled a little. "I would have gone insane."

That made both guys laugh. And then, Harry's face turned serious.

"So…why didn't you tell MJ? Does your Aunt May know?"

"The same reason why I didn't tell you. I wanted to keep you guys out of harm's way. If Doc Ock or anyone else had known that you guys are my friends…they would've have hurt you. I wanted to protect you. My aunt found out only a while ago. But I didn't know that she had some kind of a guess about my identity."

"You sure are some living mystery", Harry smiled.

"Yeah, maybe", Peter smiled back. "Is there something else you would like to know?"

"Actually yes", Harry said. "How the hell Flash is a hero? And since when you started to be friends?"

"Well, that's actually a very long story…I will tell you another time."

"Okay, you better! But I guess that since you guys are heroes, does that mean that those…what their names were again? Sam and others are too?"

Peter smiled and nodded. That made Harry put his hand on his head and rub his hair.

"Oh my gosh…and you said that not everyone we know is superheroes!"

"Well…MJ isn't. And my aunt is not", Peter smiled sarcastically. "Like I said you before, being a superhero is not easy."

"I can imagine", Harry nodded. "Having so many responsibilities on your shoulders…where did you get an idea of start to be a hero in a first place?"

"Well, after my uncle died", Peter explained. "I wasn't able to save him and he always said that I was meant to do great things. And I think that the best way of keeping his memory alive is to help people as Spider-Man."

Harry listened silently. Now he understood his friend's decisions better. Peter was just like a true hero. Caring, responsible, brave, clever…and most of all, honest when he had to.

"I guess that I now understand why you didn't tell me sooner. It takes some time to register the idea of you being a superhero…and woah, a leader of S.H.I.E.L.D! Are you some kind of Nick Fury's right-hand man?", he laughed.

"Umm…sort of. But it's only temporary, I will be the leader until Fury comes back. I honestly miss being just an ordinary hero", Peter rolled his eyes.

"Now that you mentioned it…are not you ever getting tired of being so responsible? After all, you are always thinking about everyone else before yourself. Don't you ever miss being just an ordinary kid?", Harry asked.

Peter was silent for a moment before answering. He had to think what he should say.

"Well…sometimes, yes. Sometimes I feel so useless since no matter how much I try, there will always be evilness in this world. Especially during the first months when I started, I felt so tired and disappointed that I couldn't stop everything. But when time went by, I learned that I don't have to be perfect. I just do my best and that has to be enough."

Harry listened and seemed to understand. Both boys turned their heads to the city while the moon appeared among the stars.

"It's so peaceful…", Harry said.

"Yeah…and once again, I'm so sorry about the harm I caused you. But you are still my best friend, no matter what", Peter put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Young Osborn turned to see his friend and smiled. No matter was Peter a hero or not and despite what new threats the future will bring, one thing was for sure. They were friends now and forever.


End file.
